Days Spent Together
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: Cute Fluff, no real plot.
1. Chapter 1

Day 366

One day after their one year anniversary and they were fighting. Vince, Leon and Jesse sat on the couch in the living which was right under their bedroom, listening to the commotion. They didn't understand the fight and they had given up trying to figure out this relationship a long time ago.

The couple was fighting over something someone said at the races tonight,

"Why didn't you just tell me you slept with her?"

Letty screamed at him, her face red from the anger rising inside her,

"It was before we got together. Do you want me to make you a list of everyone I have been with?"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"Why don't you just take the phone book and cross out everyone you haven't slept with in the area? I'm sure it would only take you five minutes"

Dom sighed and put a hand over his face,

"You really think I would do that?"

"Why can't remember everyone you've ever stuck it in?"

"Let"

She shrugged,

"I can remember all four guys I've been with."

"They were all before we got together. You knew about my past Let"

She pointed at him,

"I thought I did. You knew everyone in my past, why is it a year later I found out about her"

"I didn't think it was a big deal"

"You don't think anything is a big deal. Especially when you got mono, I didn't realize I was dating a walking STD"

"You are being dramatic, I got mono twice. And once it was because of you"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"That's the answer I was looking for"

"What do you want me to say? It's done with. I can't take it back"

Letty put her hands up as she walked to their joining bathroom and slammed the door. She knew she was over reacting but knowing that he slept with so many women made her insecure. She didn't want him to see that, so she hid it with anger.

She didn't want him to feel like he was stuck with her because they grew up together, and they ran in the same circle. She wanted him to want her for her. She knew he could get anyone he wanted whenever he wanted.

She heard the faint knock on the door but ignored it, turning the shower on and turning the ipod up. She thought she had known everyone he slept with but when she found out he had slept with her friend, Jamie one week before they got together and it hurt.

He had slept with her friend a week before telling her he wanted to try everything out. When he had asked her it was four months after Tony died and she could not have been happier. All she ever wanted was to try it with him. He made her feel safe, he made her feel alive.

She stepped in the shower trying to wash the night off of her. She finally got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself, wiping the condensation from the mirror looking at herself. She was being dramatic. She hated when he was right.

She walked in to the room, trying to find something to wear to bed, when she settled on, one of Dom's old shirts. She smiled when his scent reached her nostrils. She looked at the bed but it was empty. She sighed,

"Of course he would go out"

She muttered to herself. She walked down the stairs getting a bottle of water from the fridge before trying to get some sleep. She was heading back upstairs when she heard Dom's little snores from the couch. She smiled,

"Or he stayed in"

She walked over to the living room and sat on the coffee table that was in front of the couch, stroking his cheek,

"Baby"

Dom hummed in response,

"What is it?"

"Come back upstairs"

Dom opened his eyes and smiled,

"I didn't want to piss you off anymore"

Letty smiled shyly at him,

"Come back to bed"

Dom nodded sitting up as she took his hand and walked back up to bed with him. Dom smiled as they crawled in to the bed together, tangling all their body parts together, Letty's head resting on his chest listening to his heart beat as she traced circles with her finger.

"I'm sorry"

Dom looked at her and she smiled and shrugged,

"I may have been a little dramatic"

Dom laughed,

"Just a little bit"

Letty laughed and kissed his chest,

"I just want us to be honest with each other"

"Honestly Let, I didn't think it mattered"

Letty nodded as she tapped her fingers against his chest and his hand rubbed her back as he kept going,

"It was a stupid drunk mistake, I barely remember it really. I saw you making out with that Travis kid, and I got jealous."

Letty nodded,

"So it was my fault"

Dom laughed,

"If you want to take the blame, you can. I won't stop you"

Letty laughed and sat up straddling him, looking down at him laying underneath her,

"You are such a gentleman you know that?"

"I do what I can for the lady I love"

Letty smiled and kissed him gently. Dom smiled through it, and pulled back,

"So about the phone book?"

Letty laughed a bit and nodded,

"What about it?"

"I may have burned it"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"Oh yeah, too many girls to remember?"

Dom shook his head,

"No, the only one that ever mattered is here."

Letty smiled,

"You are a smooth talker"

"You haven't even seen me at my best"

Letty laughed and hugged him around the neck as she whispered in his ear,

"Well we still have time for that"

He nodded and kissed her shoulder as they stayed embraced for a little while longer. Dom rubbed Letty's back and whispered,

"Babe"

Letty hummed almost asleep,

"What"

Dom smiled and shook his head kissing her hair,

"Nothing"

He felt Letty smiled against his chest and they drifted off to sleep peaceful, and calm wrapped up in each other, not wanting to lose contact for a second.

* * *

**So this new story is going to jump back and forth from days in their relationship. No plot really, or none that I have planned at this point in time. I hope you like it, if you have any requests, PM me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are crazy, 50+ emails from Fan Fiction when I get home from work. I couldn't believe it. Thank you all so much, I had to write another chapter for you. **

**Ages, I like it when they are closer in age**

**Dom, Vince, Leon – 24**

**Mia, Letty Jesse, Brian – 23**

**Edit tomorrow. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Day 1500

Letty was humming to the radio that was playing in the back corner of the garage when the boys came stumbling in to the garage laughing about something. She looked at them wrench laying in her hand,

"What's so funny?"

Vince shook his head,

"Nothing you should know"

Letty nodded and turned to Jesse. He was always a sucker for Letty's smile. She gave him her sweetest smile she could get out,

"So Jesse what was so funny?"

Jesse bite his lip looking between the boys and Letty. Leon glared at him,

"Don't crack man."

Letty laughed,

"Forget I don't want to know"

She turned back to her car when Jesse blurted out,

"Dom is planning a special surprise for you"

This time Letty raised her eyebrow dropping her wrench to the floor,

"A special surprise?"

Jesse nodded, and Vince groaned,

"Great job J, he's going to kill us now"

Letty ignored him asking,

"What kind of surprise?"

Leon walked over and put a hand on his mouth,

"You are going to get the boy killed. Just wait and find out"

Letty glared at him,

"Whatever"

Vince meowed at her making his hand in to a claw,

"Someone had their feisty pants on"

Letty rolled her eyes walking outside and over to the shop to sit with Mia for a little while. She sat on one of the stools and looked at her oldest friend,

"What the hell is Dom planning?"

Mia shrugged trying to hide her smile,

"I don't know what you are talking"

Letty laughed,

"Mia"

Mia turned and pulled her chair to sit across from her,

"I'm not allowed to tell. But oh my god girl you are going to love it"

"Mi you know I hate surprises just tell me"

She shook her head,

"Dom will have my head on a platter. No thanks"

Letty groaned slamming her head on the counter. She heard his laughed from the door and she moved her head to glare at him,

"What's your problem?"

"You"

Dom smiled and pointed at himself,

"Me? I am the problem?"

She nodded and put her head back on the counter, Dom walked by and in to the office projecting his voice a little louder,

"Can I ask why?"

Mia laughed and answered for her,

"She knows you are planning a surprise and doesn't like it"

Dom laughed,

"Jesse cracked"

Letty sat up pulling her feet on to stool looking at him,

"Yup, and I swear I won't tell myself. So you can tell me. I am amazing at secrets"

Dom smiled walking past her kissing her hair,

"Nice try"

Letty grabbed his arm,

"If you love me, you will tell me"

"I will tell you"

Letty's eyes went wide,

"You will"

Dom nodded kissing her gently, pulling back and whispering,

"Tonight, ten o'clock at the pier"

Letty scoffed,

"And you say I'm a tease"

Dom laughed as he waved to Mia, she called over his shoulder,

"Wear something comfortable"

Letty glared,

"I should wear a moo-moo for that"

She heard Dom laugh as he opened the door to his car. Mia set a sandwich in front of Letty,

"It's going to be worth the wait, but you most defiantly not wearing a moo-moo"

Letty laughed,

"Alright fine."

It was a couple hours later and Mia had made her wear shorts, and a form fitting black v-neck shirt, with her purple bathing suit on underneath. She had even curled her hair. Letty was driving to the pier, looking at the time. 10:20, Mia's makeover had taken a little too long.

She sighed parking her car and breathing in the salty air. She started walking underneath the pier to find Dom. She saw him sitting on one of the rocks and smiled. She walked up beside him and sat down,

"Hey you"

Letty smiled and kissed him quickly,

"Sorry, Mia's makeover took too long"

He shrugged,

"It's alright"

Letty smiled lacing their fingers together; Dom kissed her hair as they watched the waves crash to the shore under the lights of the pier. Letty smiled and asked,

"So why are we here?"

"I can't want to spend time with my girlfriend?"

She nodded,

"Of course you can, but you are being suspicious."

Dom laughed,

"And why is that?"

"You were planning something huge and well we do this all the time"

Dom shrugged,

"Yeah?"

She nodded,

"So what is it?"

Dom stood up,

"Come with me"

She raised an eyebrow and took his hand as they started walking down the beach. Letty started walking in front of him turning around so she was walking backwards,

"Are you taking me somewhere secret to kill me?"

Dom chuckled,

"You always think the worse of me"

Letty shrugged,

"Then what is it?"

"I just figured that if I was going to do this, I should do it somewhere special"

"Do what?"

Dom sighed,

"You ask a lot of questions"

"You don't answer many"

Dom laughed and pointed to the candles laying on the sand, Letty looked at him,

"What is that?"

Dom shrugged,

"We should go see"

Letty laughed,

"Oh that's how we're doing this?"

Dom laughed and nodded,

"Come on"

Letty sighed leaning in to him as they walked closer and Dom started talking to her,

"I told Mia to stale you"

Letty laughed,

"Of course you did"

"Well I had everything set up and then a wave came up and washed it away"

Letty nodded,

"Set what up?"

Dom smiled as they reached the candles and Letty read the message written out,

_Marry me? Please._

Dom smirked,

"Set that up"

Letty turned to him,

"Are you serious?"

He nodded,

"Dead serious"

She let a small laugh,

"Not what I was expecting"

Dom fug in his pocket and pulled out the ring, a simple white gold band, with diamonds going around it, with a square diamond. Letty smiled, as Dom kept going,

"I love you. Marriage was never something I thought I would see myself doing. Ever. But I want the world to know no one else can have you"

"Dom"

He smiled and she stayed quiet a little longer, looking at him shaking her head. Dom lowered his hand and put the other on her cheek,

"What is it?"

Letty couldn't get the words out. She was so shocked she didn't know what to think, she never thought this was going to happen for them. She thought they would just … well she didn't know what would happen but this was the last thing she ever thought would happen.

Dom sighed,

"Let, if you want to forget about this, we will. Pretend it never happened"

She smiled and shook her head,

"Yes"

Dom smiled,

"What?"

"Let's do this"

Dom smiled as he hugged her and picked her up kissing her. Letty smiled as she pulled away.

"Good surprise"

Dom laughed as he slipped the ring on her finger hugging her closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 587

Letty was leaning against her car tapping her foot in to the music booming out of the various open windows that were around her at the race. She was waiting for the race to just be over. She wasn't one not to go but tonight she wasn't feeling it. Mia and Brian were wrapped up in each other, laughing and sharing the occasional kiss.

Letty could hear Vince laughing over the crowd, Jesse was looking at all the cars. Leon was on patrol, so she was alone. Well she wasn't alone for long. A guy came up to her and flashed her a creepy smile.

"Can I help you?"

The guy smirked,

"I'm new around here, I figured maybe you could give me a ride"

Letty rolled her eyes as he winked saying the end of his sentence,

"I'm good. But you see those girls"

Letty pointed to the girls wearing barely any clothing and we're dancing with each other making out, and continued,

"I am sure they would love too"

The gentlemen turned back to her licking his lips,

"I like a challenge"

"Well you should go look somewhere else"

The guy just started staring at her, and then asked her,

"So are you lesbian or something?"

Letty laughed dryly,

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

He shook his head, taking a step closer to her,

"No remember I like a challenge"

Letty rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the car and walking towards Vince. She knew if she got close enough to a crowd that she could get away from him, and his creepy smile. But the guy grabbed her arm and turned around, Letty's fist balled in an instance. She turned,

"Don't touch me"

"Oh baby, we are going to do a lot more than me touching your arm"

Dom had gotten out of his car watching the scene. He knew better than interrupt her and take over. She liked fighting her own battles, and she would be more pissed if he tried to do it for her.

"Let go of my arm"

Letty stated again looking him dead in the eye. The guy chuckled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear,

"And if I don't?"

Letty smirked,

"You don't really want to find out"

The guy groaned and grabbed her hips,

"And if I do"

Letty shrugged, as she pulled back and punched him right in the nose. The crack of his nose breaking could be heard through the race and people turned their attention to the commotion. The boys and Mia starting to close the distance. The guy grabbed his nose,

"You bitch"

He pushed Letty with full force and Letty was knocked to the ground, hitting her head off a nearby car. Dom was in full blown anger mode and walked up to the guy; which to the people watching was a lot more threating than him running at him. Mia had run to Letty, kneeling down.

Dom pointed at the guy,

"Worst mistake you made in your life"

The guy scoffed wiping the blood from his face on his shirt,

"And why is that?"

Dom raised an eyebrow,

"That's my girl and this"

Dom raised his arms,

"This is my city"

All eyes were on the new comer, and Dom. The guy stood his ground and pointed at Letty,

"Well if she wasn't such a bitch, I wouldn't have had, had to push her"

Dom shrugged,

"Who do you think taught her how to throw a punch? If you think that hurt, you may want to keep standing there and I can show you what will really hurt"

The rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, this race was lame anyways"

Vince yelled from the crowd,

"At least we didn't get our asses kicked by a girl"

Dom smirked and raised an eyebrow,

"So are you leaving? Or you want to go another round with someone more your size?"

The guy stood his ground and Dom was trying to control his anger but when the gut turned his eyes back to Letty, Dom lost it. He punched the guy right in the eye making him fall to the ground,

"Are you ready to leave yet?"

The guy gave one last look to the crowd and to Dom. Stumbling up from the ground, he huffed and walked off Dom rolled his eyes turning to Letty who was now leaning against the nearest car. The crowd going back to their own business.

Dom took Letty's face in his hands and Letty smiled at the contact,

"Are you okay?"

She nodded a little bit and looked at him. He knew she wasn't alright she just didn't want to let it go here. The boys had gathered around them, Brian's arm around Mia. Dom put his hand out,

"Keyes"

Letty groaned digging in to her pocket and putting them in his hand. Dom threw them at Mia,

"Drive her car home"

Mia nodded,

"Alright"

Dom laced his fingers with Letty's and Letty leaned in to him as they started walking back to his car. Dom kissed her hair as he opened the door for her to slide in. He walked to the driver side climbing in and putting a hand on her thigh as he started the car, and driving home.

Once they got there Dom and Letty got out and Letty grabbed his hand as they opened the front door,

"Go have a shower, it'll help the head ache"

Letty nodded, as Dom turned towards the kitchen. She barely whispered,

"Dom"

He turned,

"What is it?"

She shrugged,

"Thanks"

He smiled and nodded,

"Anything for you"

Letty nodded walking up the stairs. She grabbed a towel from the closet, walking in to the bathroom turning the shower on and letting the warm water wash over her. Her headache lessening just enough for her to be able to hear her own thoughts, she had been in fights before. But this was a first that a guy would push her that hard. She tried to push the image out of her head, turning the water off and stepping out in to the room.

She pulled one of Dom's old t-shirts over her head, walking in to their bedroom where the light glow of the TV could be seen. She walked in and crawled in beside him, tracing circles on his bare chest, as they watched some late night movie.

"Here this will help"

Dom stated passing her the bottle of advil and a bottle of water. She smiled,

"Thanks"

He nodded, kissing her hair. Letty smiled as Dom put his hand on her ass, as they laid together on the bed. Letty murmured,

"Dom"

He hummed as she kept going,

"I know I said you being over protective wasn't needed or wanted but I have to say that tonight you were very sexy"

Dom laughed looking at her,

"You think"

She bite her lip straddling him, kissing him pulling back pulling his lip with her,

"Very sexy"

He smirked,

"Only my girl could be frisky after tonight"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"Would you want me any other way?"

Dom shook his head, kissing her and mumbling,

"Never"

**Working on a Simple Days, should be out in an hour or two. Going to write it as I watch Vampire Diaries. **


	4. Chapter 4

Day 730

Letty had always been close to her parents, but she was also close to Tony. Her parents had helped her deal with Tony's death. However her parents travelled a lot for work. So she split her time from her own house and the Torreto's house, which she always considered home anyways.

It was Dom and Letty's two year anniversary and Letty was getting ready in her room when her mom came upstairs,

"Leticia?"

Letty looked up and smiled,

"Hey mami"

The older woman smiled at her daughter putting on her makeup, her mother sat on the bed and watched her nineteen year old daughter. Letty turned and smiled,

"Are you enjoying the show?"

Her mother smiled,

"I made you, I can look at you"

Letty laughed and shrugged,

"Not like there's much there"

Her mother walked behind her as Letty turned around to the mirror and put her hands on Letty's shoulders,

"Nonsense, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen"

"You are just saying that"

She shook her head, going eye level looking in to the mirror at her daughter,

"I only speak the truth."

Letty smiled,

"Thanks mami, you think he'll like it?"

Letty stood up, wearing skin tight skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with slits in the side. Her mother smiled,

"He would be crazy not too"

Letty smiled,

"Don't wait up"

"Your father and I are going to go out. So you don't wait up"

She said with a wink,

"Gross mami, whatever you and papi do behind closed doors is between you two"

Her mother laughed leaving the room with Letty following her. Letty slipped on her bright purple flats and smiled at her feet. Her dad was sitting at the kitchen table,

"Leticia"

She looked up,

"What papi?"

"You aren't dressed"

Letty looked down, and nodded,

"Yes I am"

"Your shirt is ripped go change"

Letty looked at her mother and whined,

"Mami"

Her mother turned,

"She's fine"

He groaned and stiffly nodded,

"I am all grown up papi, I'm sorry"

He laughed a little and waved her off,

"Go have fun"

She smiled and walked over kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, I love you papi"

"I love you to mija"

Letty smiled and hugged her mother,

"I love you too mami"

"I love you too, go now. Before your father changes his mind"

She nodded and walked out of the house grabbing her small clutch. She walked to the Torreto house and let herself in. Dom's car still in the driveway, which was a good sign he was somewhere in the house.

She knew the boys had gone out to some club, and Mia had a date with Brian and was staying with him for the night. Letty set her clutch on the kitchen counter walking upstairs to find Dom passed out on his stomach on his bed. She smiled at the sight.

He looked so peaceful all the worries from the day washed away and forgotten. The small snores coming from his open mouth made her heart flutter. She loved him with her whole heart. She sat on the bed beside him and kissed his cheek,

"Baby"

He groaned a little bit, opening one eye shedding it from the light,

"Hey"

Letty smiled,

"Hey"

Dom closed his eyes again but rolled on to his back, placing his hand on her thigh, Letty stroked it. She laughed a little bit,

"Dom"

His eyes remained closed and he barely whispered,

"What"

"We can stay in tonight"

She saw his eyebrows furry when she said it, and then his eyelids popped open and he groaned putting his free hand on his face.

"I am such an idiot; I thought I set my alarm"

Letty laughed and pointed,

"Looks like you threw another clock"

Dom looked to where she pointed and smiled.

"I guess I was tired"

"You do too much"

"I don't do enough"

She shook her head kicking off her shoes, and crawling beside him curling in to his side, as his arm went around her protectively.

"You need to start looking after you. I want you around for a while"

Dom laughed a little bit,

"Oh yeah"

Letty nodded,

"A long time, even when you have to take a little blue pill to get it up"

Dom laughed and started tickling her. Letty laughed as he grabbed her and straddled her,

"Why do you think I will need that?"

She shrugged,

"Can't last forever big boy"

"We can try"

Letty smirked,

"Oh we will always try"

Dom laughed kissing her, Letty smiled putting her hands on his face. Dom smiled and pulled away,

"Give me ten minutes and we can go"

She shook her head, Dom tilted his head,

"What, Let you have wanted to do this for months"

She smiled,

"I know but right here, seems alright"

Dom smiled,

"No mam, get up. You look sexy and I am showing you off"

Letty laughed,

"Alright, ten minutes"

Dom kissed her quick getting up and walking towards the bathroom. Letty had her own plans though, they were staying in. She knew he was exhausted and she liked the simple nights with him, tangled in each other.

She had slipped off her jeans and shirt and found a pair of shorts she had left behind days before. She was rummaging through Dom's shirts when he came out of the bathroom, she looked up,

"Busted"

He laughed,

"What are you doing?"

"I want to stay in"

He groaned,

"Let, I'm fine"

She shook her head,

"You aren't, stop pretending with me. If you want to make me happy, we're going to order take out, watch some sappy movie. You can whisper your stupid comments in my ear about it and make me laugh all night. Then we're going to lay with each other and you are going to sleep"

Dom smiled walking across to her putting his hands on her hips,

"I love you, you know that?"

She shrugged,

"I had a feeling"

Dom smiled kissing her lips, as he pulled back,

"So are shirts optional? Because that would make this night ten times better"

She shrugged,

"I don't know grandpa did you take your blue pill?"

She laughed as he growled at her. She ran down the stairs as he chased her to the couch tackling her to it. He started kissing her neck,

"I am just fine without any prescription help. I never hear you complaining"

Letty put her hands up his shirt,

"Well if shirts are optional"

Dom smiled as he took her lips in his.

* * *

**Working on Simple Days, just taking a little time to finish it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Day 932

The couple had just finished fighting over Dom spending too much time at the garage. It got a little too heated and they had muttered the words, of a break up. Neither wanting to let their pride down enough for the other to see, so that's where it ended. Saying words they both didn't mean. Letty stormed out of the garage giving Dom the finger as he called for her to come back.

Vince walked in to the office,

"You should go after her"

Dom shook his head,

"No, I know my girl and she needs a little time"

Vince smirked,

"At least you still know she's your girl"

Dom looked at him,

"She will always be my girl"

Vince smiled, and Dom smiled back going back to the paperwork. It three hours later and the boys were cleaning things up when Hector walked in,

"Hey guys"

They smiled, and Leon told him,

"Dom's in the office"

He nodded walking to the back, knocking on the door. Dom looked up,

"Hey man"

Hector walked in,

"Hey, I just wanted to come by and say I was sorry"

Dom raised an eyebrow,

"Sorry? For what"

Hector looked at him,

"Well I know you and Let. I figured you would have heard"

Dom stood up,

"Did something happen to her?"

He shrugged,

"I was at the hospital with one of my boys when I saw her parents being rushed in to surgery. I guess their car flipped"

Dom ran a hand over his face,

"Shit"

Dom ran passed him and in to his car. Driving a little too fast. He tried calling Letty a million times as he took the twists and turns to the hospital. She wasn't answering, so he drifted in to a parking spot practically running in to the building. He got to the nurses' station, the nurse looked up,

"Hi handsome"

Dom rolled his eyes,

"I'm looking for the Ortiz family"

She snapped her gum,

"Alright then"

She typed on to her computer, looking at him.

"Second floor, waiting room is the fourth door on the right"

He nodded bypassing the elevator and taking the stairs two at a time. He made it to the room and saw her standing there with her face in her hands talking to the doctor. He sighed and made his way over, as the doctor put a hand on her arm.

Dom grabbed her and hugged her in to his chest. Letty grabbed his shirt as Dom put a hand on her head holding her close.

The doctor gave Dom a small smile before leaving the room to the couple. Dom kissed her hair as she buried her face deeper in to his chest. Dom whispered in her ear,

"What happened?"

She could barely get the words to leave her mouth,

"Drunk driver"

Dom nodded, he knew the way she answered him they didn't survive. He rubbed her back as they stood in the waiting room for hours. Dom didn't realize that they were standing there that long until his phone was vibrating in his pocket. Letty pulled back,

"Answer it"

He gave her a look,

"It's fine"

"It's probably something about work"

He shrugged turning it off and putting it on the table pulling her closer. He knew now that work didn't matter unless he was at work. He felt Letty smile against his chest,

"You wouldn't answer your phone"

She sighed,

"I forgot it at the garage after this afternoon"

He nodded as they sat down, Letty in his lap.

"I can't believe their gone"

"We'll get through this together"

She nodded, and turned to him,

"I love you"

Dom kissed her gently,

"I love you too"

She put a hand to his cheek,

"Can we forget about this afternoon?"

He nodded,

"Already forgotten"

She smiled,

"What am I going to do?"

"We are going to get through this together. We are going to ate ice cream, and watch a million movies. We're going to cry and we're going to celebrate their lives because without them I wouldn't have you"

Letty smiled,

"What if I get fat?"

He shrugged,

"We've always been able to work off extra calories"

Letty laughed and stood up. Dom grabbed her hand,

"Come on let's get out of here"

She nodded and smiled. Dom stood up and put an arm around her shoulders, walking out of the building. They slipped in to Dom's car and they drove home. When they got there, it was quiet. Letty sighed and looked down the street to her house, Dom looked at her,

"Do you want to sleep there?"

She shook her head biting her lip,

"No, not yet"

Dom nodded,

"Okay come on"

Dom lead her inside the house and yup the stairs to his bedroom. It was only nine o'clock, and Letty sighed sitting on the bed. Dom kneeled in front of her,

"It's okay to cry"

Letty shrugged,

"I just don't get how someone can do that, you know? Get so drunk at two in the afternoon that you ram in to someone's car. He destroyed so many lives because of his own pathetic one."

She stood up and started screaming,

"He killed my parents and he still gets to live the life he obviously doesn't want. How is that fair? He took two good people from the world, they just wanted to go watch a movie and they lose their lives."

She was full out crying, by now. Dom was watching her pace back and forth. As she kept going,

"They are gone. Done, I never get to say 'I love you' to them, I don't get to hear them laugh or see their smiles. I didn't even see them this morning."

She collapsed on the floor, Dom was by her side in a second holding her to him. She shook her head, whispering,

"I didn't even get to say goodbye"

Dom kissed her hair and rocked them back and forth as they sat on the floor. A couple hours later her sobs had quieted and Dom looked down to her sleeping in his arms. He sighed and gently picked her up, placing her on the bed as he walked downstairs.

He saw everyone sitting in the living room and saw the stressed on Dom's face and muted the TV looking at him,

"What is it Dom?"

Mia asked looking up from her book, he sighed,

"Letty's parents are dead"

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do or what to say. Dom shook his head and shrugged a bit,

"Some stupid guy got drunk this afternoon and crashed in to their car."

Leon asked,

"How's Let doing?"

"She cried herself to sleep. I'm just going to grab from water and snacks and wait for her to wake up"

They all nodded, as Dom did just that going back upstairs. He laid the food on the table, stripping down walking in to the bathroom to have a quick shower. Dom was rinsing off his body when he felt Letty behind him. He turned and smiled,

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up"

She shook her head,

"You didn't"

He kissed her head,

"We're going to make it through this"

She nodded as she started to wash her body and Dom stepped out drying off slipping on his track pants, leaving his shirt for her to put on. It was about half an hour later when Letty walked out and slide in beside him.

"What are watching?"

"Aladdin"

"Why?"

She asked with a laugh grabbing his bottle of water and taking a sip. He shrugged as he slipped an arm around her back leaving his hand on her upper thigh. Letty leaned in to him, grabbing the bag of gummy worms. Dom kissed the side of her head,

"We can stay here as long as you want"

She nodded, and put her hand on his thigh,

"I don't know what I would do without you, you know that?"

"Feeling is mutual"

* * *

**Simple Days should be out sooon. **


	6. Chapter 6

Day 2001

It was the day before the wedding and Letty was sitting on their bed, biting her nails. Dom walked in and raised an eyebrow at her,

"What's on your mind?"

She looked up,

"Tomorrow"

Dom smiled going and sitting beside her,

"Second thoughts"

She shook her head,

"No, I'm just nervous"

"Nervous?"

Letty looked up and nodded,

"I can trip walking up the aisle, I can say the wrong name or I could get a bloody nose."

He laughed, looking at her he knew there was something else on her mind. He walked over sitting beside on her on the bed,

"Babe, what are you really nervous about?"

He was right, she was trying to hide that she was nervous about something else. She sighed,

"I'm nervous that even after five years together, marriage is going to change us"

"Change us?"

She nodded,

"I mean everyone says marriage changes everything. What if we're going to fast? What if we get sick of each other? What if we just stop loving each other?"

Dom grabbed her hand,

"That's a lot of what ifs. In my opinion I could never go fast enough with you, I never get sick of you, and I will certainly never stop loving you"

Letty smiled,

"I have another what if"

Dom hummed, looking at her,

"What if we hop on a plane to Vegas and get married"

"Alright"

She raised an eyebrow,

"Really?"

HE nodded,

"We aren't the big wedding type anyways Let"

"Mia is going to be pissed"

"We'll be back for the party, we just will get married our way"

Letty smiled, and stood up grabbing a bag from under the bed. Dom looked at her,

"Get up. Let's go"

He smiled,

"You're serious"

"You agreed to this plan"

Dom laughed standing up,

"Are you sure?"

She nodded,

"This is for us, no one else."

He grabbed her hand,

"Come on"

Letty frowned,

"What about a change of clothes?"

Dom shook his head,

"We won't need it, come on"

"Wait we need passports"

Dom nodded as she dug through the nightstand grabbing them and lacing their fingers together as they ran down the stairs Mia calling from the couch,

"You aren't supposed to be talking to each other until tomorrow"

Dom smiled,

"Well you also won't like that we're going to get married tonight"

Her eyes grew wide and before she could get up and talk to them. The couple ran out of the house and in to Dom's car. They laughed as Mia ran to the porch screaming for them, a small smile going across her lips.

She half expected them to do something crazy like this. She shook her head yelling for the boys that plans have changed. The couple were waiting in line for the airport, barely keeping their hands off each other. They finally reached the counter, Dom smiled,

"Two for Vegas please"

The employee smiled as they passed her the passports and credit card. Letty slipped her hand in Dom's back pocket. Dom groaned as he leaned to whisper in her ear,

"You are going to get us in trouble"

"I like trouble"

He smirked kissing her. They heard a small cough from the counter and pulled apart. Letty smiled,

"Thank you"

She smiled and nodded,

"The flight is in two hours, any baggage?"

They shook their heads, and she smiled.

"Alright Gate 8"

They nodded walking away from her and towards the gate. Letty smiled as Dom kissed her hair. Dom sat down on a chair as Letty collapsed in his lap,

"Won't this be a story for the grandkids"

He laughed,

"Running away to get married?"

She nodded, and smiled kissing him. Pulling away she smiled,

"This feels right"

He nodded,

"Feels like we should have done this years ago"

She placed her hand on his shoulder, slowly falling asleep as they waited for the plane. It was hours later and they were finally at the little white chapel. Letty had been rushed away from Dom to put on a white dress they had found in the gift shop, Dom finding a tux to put on from the twenty four hour rental place across the street.

Dom was waiting for her at the end of aisle and it took his breath away when she walked out, in a simple white gown that just hit the floor. Letty smiled at him and shrugged a bit. She started walking down the chapel way as here comes the bride started playing.

They had decided to be married by a normal priest, she finally made it to Dom and he grabbed her hands. She smiled,

"Hey"

She smirked,

"Hey"

The priest smiled at them,

"We have come here today to marry this lovely couple in holy matrimony. We ask that you bless this couple in their journey together."

They had stopped listening to him looking at each other, this was it. They were going to be in it for life, no turning back. They had always known it was forever but not it was written in paper for everyone to see. The priest told Dom it was his turn to say his vows, Dom took in a breath and squeezed her hands,

"My speech is actually at home, but I'm sure I can wing it. It'll be more graceful."

Letty laughed a bit and nodded for him to continue,

"I love you, that's a given. I love you more than anyone in this world and any car. You are always there Let, you know everything there is to know about me. You know that I hate showering alone, but I love it when you leave notes in the mirror from the steam when you have to leave. You are everything, and I could stand here for days telling you everything, but you already know. You are everything that makes me, me. I couldn't do it without you"

Letty smiled,

"I don't know how I am going to top that"

Dom chuckled and the priest nodded,

"Leticia, it's your turn"

She smiled,

"Can I just say ditto?"

Dom laughed and shook his head,

"No"

She smiled,

"Fine, I guess I need you to know that without you I would never have made it through everything with my dad or my mom. You are my rock, my love, my everything. You are the reason I wake up in the morning, you are the reason I do everything. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. You're stuck with me now, so get ready"

Dom smirked,

"Always ready"

Priest then asked Dom,

"You can place the ring on her finger"

Dom dug through his pocket and smiled as the slid the band matching her ring across her finger. She smiled, as she shook her head,

"I don't have yours"

Dom shook his head,

"It's fine"

She shook her head,

"Anyone have a marker?"

Dom laughed,

"What are you doing?"

She smiled grabbing his hand as someone passed her a black marker. She drew around his wedding finger, making it looked like a ring. She smirked passing the marker back.

"You're taken"

Dom smirked, as the priest asked,

"So do you Dominic Torreto take Leticia Ortiz to be your wife?"

He nodded,

"I do"

"Do you Leticia Ortiz take Dominic Torreto to be your husband?"

She smiled,

"Now and forever"

Dom couldn't take it any longer and kissed her, as the staff cheered throwing confetti. Letty smiled as he kissed her. This was perfect and in this moment she knew they would be fine, nothing would change.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 678

It was a hot day in the LA heat; Dom was sitting in the office with the fan circulating the already hot air in the small room. Most of the cars done for the day, he was frustrated the heat wasn't helping his already pounding headache.

Letty was pissed at him, he had went out to a bar last night and got dunk with the boys. It wouldn't have been a big deal except for the fact that she had waited for him all night so they could hang out.

The garage had been swamped the last two weeks and they were too tired even say hello. Yesterday he had sent everyone home early so he could finish the paperwork in peace and quiet. But an hour later, Vince, Leon and Jesse had come in demanding he loosen up and have some fun.

They took him out to a local bar and they drank too much, and Dom forgot about the girl that waiting for him at home. When he called her to pick them up she was less than impressed. This morning he woke up to an empty bed, and when he got to work she ignored him.

It was driving him crazy. He sighed forgetting the paperwork until Monday morning. He grabbed his keys and decided he needed to pick her up something to show that he cared. It took him an hour to find everything, when he got to the house Mia pointed to the ceiling signaling she was up stairs.

He took two steps at once and sighed before entering the room. He saw her braiding her wet hair in the bathroom and he walked over and leaned on the door,

"Hey"

She kept braiding her hair tying it off with an elastic. She walked past him sitting on the bed and turning the TV on. He sighed and sat in front of her muting the TV.

"Will you just say something?"

"Move"

He groaned as she grabbed the remote and unmuted the TV sliding to the other side of the bed. Dom looked at her taking the first item out of the bag,

"I got you chocolate"

No response.

"I got you those gossip magazines you love"

No response.

"I got you the third season of NCIS"

This time her mouth twitched in to a smile for a second but she said nothing,

"I got you one more thing"

She didn't answer him but look towards the empty bag, and up to him. He smiled,

"I got you an apology but it fell out of the bag. So I guess I can wing it."

Letty turned back to the TV as he kept going,

"I'm sorry"

Letty scoffed and Dom rolled his eyes frustrated. He grabbed the remote muting the TV and throwing it to the other side of the room as he pinned her to the bed. She said nothing but,

"It was getting to the good part"

He sighed and collapsed on top of her,

"I'm not moving until you forgive me"

She put her hands on his shoulder pushing him back a little bit and he readjusted putting his head in her neck, keeping his grip on her. He started whispering again,

"You knew I was stupid when you agreed to be my girlfriend"

Letty nodded, and he kept going,

"I can't promise you I won't do anything else that was stupid but I am sorry Let. Can we please just forget about it? No work all weekend. Just you me and this bed; hopefully not dressed"

He started kissing her neck and knew he had her when her hands went to the collar of his shirt pulling him up to meet her eyes,

"If you think that, that would work you have another thing coming."

She pushed him off and got off the bed. He sighed and grabbed her hips turning her around,

"Babe I said I was sorry what else do you want?"

She shrugged,

"I want you to realize I won't always be waiting for you to come back. I want a life too; I want you to actually treat me like your girlfriend outside these four walls. And maybe I want you to not let the skanks touch you"

"I'm sorry. I will try harder, but I am that guy Let. I am the guy that loves you with my whole heart, that doesn't notice the skanks touching me because I'm staring at you. And as for treating you like my girlfriend outside these walls; everyone knows you are mine and only mine. I keep all my good stuff for you"

She smiled,

"Fine"

He laughed,

"I just poured my heart out and all you say is fine?"

She shrugged as she walked back to the bed, opening the chocolate he left on the bed. Dom sighed,

"Leticia"

She looked up and growled,

"You were just forgiven, watch what you say"

Dom smiled going and tackling her to the bed, and she whined.

"Hey, my chocolate"

He smirked,

"I'm still on the 'fine' comment"

She shrugged,

"I love you too, does that help?"

He nodded and kissed her. She smiled and pulled away,

"Now if you really love me you will go put in NCIS and let me eat all this chocolate"

He laughed getting up and putting a DVD in the player, and turning the light off. He crawled in beside her and she moved between his legs. She felt safe tucked in to him, she felt like nothing could ever hurt her. She was safe, she was loved.

Dom moved his head to her shoulder and she smiled feeding him a piece of chocolate. He smiled and kissed her jaw,

"I'll try to be less stupid"

She shook her head,

"Good"

He laughed,

"But if I smarten up you will get less chocolate and NCIS"

She shrugged,

"Fair trade"

He smiled,

"You think?"

She nodded,

"Well either way I get time with you. So it is fine by me"

He smiled and started watching the screen. She sunk in to his chest lacing their fingers together. She was happy and happy was good for her.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. Cute fluff. **


	8. Chapter 8

Day 1843

Letty was sitting at the beach watching the waves crash against the sand as the sun set in front of her. It had been a rough day. She found her father's wedding ring in the dryer vent. She had thought she lost it, almost a year ago.

She missed her father more than anything. He was the one person that was always there, especially when she had problems with Dom. When her parents died she felt empty. Dom made her feel better; he was the only thing that did make her feel better.

Today the guys had been egging her on. She was so sick of it she stormed out and drove until she reached the beach her parents used to take her too. She sighed getting up and walking back to her car. She smiled when she saw Dom leaning against it.

"You're lucky you're cute"

She stopped and smiled,

"And why is that?"

"I was supposed to race tonight, and instead I was chasing you around LA"

"I was here"

He smiled and nodded,

"You alright"

Letty nodded and shrugged,

"I'm fine"

Dom raised an eyebrow,

"Now that you're done lying, tell me the truth"

Letty laughed,

"Come on its late"

Dom shrugged,

"We've been up later"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"Dom, I just want to go home"

He smirked pushing off the car and picking her up over his shoulder. She hit his back,

"Dom let me down"

"Nope"

"Dominic, I am not in the mood"

"You wanted to go home, so I'm taking you home"

She laughed,

"I can drive myself"

She set her down by his car,

"I don't think so"

She raised an eyebrow,

"I am very capable"

He shook his head, putting his hands on either side of her trapping her to his car,

"You are upset, which means you are more likely to crash. And I don't want to spend the next couple weeks with you in a hospital bed not being able to do this"

"Do what?"

Dom smirked as he started sucking on her neck and Letty laughed as he did a raspberry. He pulled back and kissed her,

"Now what is wrong?"

She shrugged,

"One of those days"

"And what sparked this day?"

"You and boys"

"I was in the office all day"

She scoffed,

"Well…"

She sighed and he chuckled. She punched him in the shoulder,

"It's not funny"

Dom tried to hide his smile,

"It's a little funny"

She rolled her eyes.

"So are you taking me home, or can I drive myself?"

He smiled,

"I think I have a better idea"

She raised an eyebrow,

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded, and whispered in her ear,

"I am going to take you to that hotel you love with the fancy chocolate and the huge pool."

Letty smiled,

"Sounds nice"

Dom nodded against her neck kissing it. She sighed,

"We should go home and pack"

She felt him smile,

"I may have already packed"

She raised an eyebrow,

"You were already planning this?"

He nodded,

"Surprise"

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since you walked in to the garage this morning. I know you Let, I know when you work yourself too hard. You need a break"

"So do you"

She smiled, tracing her finger over the crease in his forehead. Dom smiled as her hand cupped his cheek, he whispered,

"Ready?"

She nodded as she slide in to the car. Dom walked to the other side and smiled. He started the engine and started the hour drive to the hotel. Letty laced their fingers together as Dom's hand rested on the gear shift. Letty put her head back and closed her eyes.

She didn't wake up until she felt the door open beside her, she smiled,

"I fell asleep"

Dom nodded,

"You did"

She rubbed her eyes, taking Dom's hand. She leaned in to him as he grabbed the bags, walking in to the lobby. Letty yawned as they waited in line. Dom kissed her hair, they walked to the counter,

"Torreto"

The young nodded, and smiled.

"Room 709, I hope you enjoy your stay"

Dom nodded and took the room keys. They walked in to the elevator and Dom was leaning his back on the wall as Letty leaned against his chest. Letty whispered,

"I miss them"

Dom nodded,

"I miss them too"

Letty nodded and looked up as the elevator dinged. She didn't need to say anything else. He understood and she knew that. She just needed to tell him that's what was bothering her.

They got to the room and Dom opened the door and she walked in. She jumped on the bed and sat in the middle of it. Dom smirked leaning against the wall,

"What?"

He shook his head,

"Nothing, I'm glad you decided to come"

She nodded,

"Well why would I?"

He shrugged, and looked down. Letty smiled,

"Dom"

He looked at her going to sit beside her,

"Have you ever thought of having kids?"

Letty looked at him,

"What?"

"It's stupid"

She shook her head,

"I've thought about it, just don't know if I found the right guy yet"

Dom smirked,

"Oh glad I'm just filling in for the time being"

She shrugged,

"You're doing a pretty good job"

Dom laid down beside her and she turned and smiled.

"I want three kids, and a dog"

Dom smiled with his eyes closed,

"That sounds nice"

She nodded sighing laying beside him lacing their fingers together. Letty smiled and kept going,

"I want two boys and a girl"

Dom hummed,

"Why's that?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I loved having you and Vince looking out of me. Mia did too"

Dom nodded, and squeezed her hand.

"Sounds perfect to me"

"I want a small dog"

"Big dog"

Letty laughed rolling to lean on his side,

"Small"

Dom looked at her,

"Big"

She scrunched her nose,

"Medium"

He smiled and nodded,

"Alright deal"

Letty smiled straddling him.

"So are we going to go enjoy that pool down stairs?"

"I never give up on a chance to see you in a bikini"

Letty smiled kissing him gently, standing up and grabbing her bag going to the bathroom. Dom groaned,

"Why so shy? Nothing I haven't seen before"

Letty poked her out of the door,

"If I don't change in here, we won't make it outside"

Dom shrugged,

"No harm done there"

Letty smirked closing the door. Dom heard her groan and he smirked to himself, she came out with a towel wrapped around her body,

"Dominic"

He laughed and sat on his elbows,

"What?"

"Why is that I only have under wear in my bag?"

He shrugged,

"There must be a hole in the bag"

She laughed and dropped the towel, Dom smirked, and she replied.

"Guess we will have to stay in"

* * *

**Reviews are always nice. Hope you like it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Suggestions always welcome. No time to edit, off to work. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Day 702

"What the hell is your problem?"

Letty pushed Dom away from her, he was drunk and she wasn't in the mood for his stupid attitude. They were at the Torreto house after a race. Dom won and he hadn't stopped drinking since they got home.

He was basically trying to have sex with her in front of the crowd, he was trying to mark his territory in front of everyone they knew. Dom tried to grab her again, and she pushed back and he fell on to the couch,

"You are such an ass. Don't touch me"

Dom started laughing and Letty rolled her eyes as she walked outside. Mia walked up beside her,

"He's drunk"

Letty shrugged,

"Doesn't mean he has to grope me in front of everyone"

Mia shrugged,

"That's my brother"

Letty sighed,

"And apparently my boyfriend"

Mia laughed, and put an arm around her.

"Let's go to your house, pig out on ice cream"

Letty smiled and nodded,

"Aright let's go"

The girls walked down the street to the house, and after hours of eating and watching corny chick flicks they passed out. The next morning Mia went back to her house to make sure the house was still in one piece but Letty decided to shower.

She was walking back in to her room, in a sports bra and shorts, when she saw Dom laying on her bed. She raised an eyebrow,

"You look like hell"

Dom sat up on his elbows,

"I feel worse"

She nodded a bit walking in to the room grabbing an old t shirt that was a little too big. Dom sighed,

"I was an asshole"

Letty turned and put her back to the dresser,

"I'm surprised you remember"

"Let, I'm sorry"

She shrugged,

"Forget it"

Dom sighed getting up and walking to her, putting his hands on her hips,

"No, yell, hit me. Something, I was an ass and I don't know why you put up with it"

She rolled her eyes,

"Because for some reason I love you"

Dom smiled,

"Even after last night"

"As long as you didn't go find what I wasn't handing out somewhere else"

Dom scoffed at her,

"You think I would do that?"

She shrugged,

"You were drunk off your ass"

He shook his head,

"I wouldn't Let, not in a million years."

She nodded,

"Go take a shower, you smell like you slept in a bar"

He groaned,

"Under the kitchen table count?"

She laughed,

"Go shower"

He smirked,

"Want to join me"

She raised an eyebrow,

"You think after last night I am going to let you get this"

He laughed and shrugged, and kissed her mumbling,

"You could never resist me"

Letty rolled her eyes, pointing towards the bathroom. Dom smiled,

"Alright fine"

She smiled as he walked out, but after a second he grabbed her and turned her around kissing her sweetly, pulling away and putting his forehead on hers,

"It's always going to be you"

She nodded and smiled, before he left her to shower. Letty walked down the stairs to the kitchen and started making French toast. She knew he was sorry especially if he dragged his ass over here with a hangover.

She was flipping her last piece of bread when Dom wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck,

"You look so sexy making breakfast"

She laughed,

"Don't get used to it"

He laughed and started sucking on her neck. Letty moaned and gasped when he turned her around and took her mouth in his and his hands moved to her ass. She pulled apart but before she could say anything he took her moth again.

She moved her hands to his chest and deepened the kiss. Dom moved his hands to her shirt when the toast started burning. Letty pulled back and turned to turn the burner off and remove the pan.

"This is why I never cook"

Dom laughed,

"Sorry"

She smiled and shrugged turning back around.

"Let's eat"

Dom shook his head taking her mouth in his again mumbling,

"I have a better idea"

Letty smiled against his lips as he lifted her enough so she could wrap her legs around him. She pulled away,

"Bedroom"

Dom groaned as he started sucking on her neck. Dom walked up the stairs with Letty throwing her shirt somewhere on the ground. They got to her room and he threw her on the bed crawling over her,

"Let"

She hummed,

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry"

Letty sat up on her elbows and tilted her head,

"About what?"

"Last night, I shouldn't have treated you like that. You aren't just a skank that wants in my pants"

She laughed,

"Well I do want in your pants"

Dom smirked and kissed her and mumbled,

"You know what I mean"

Letty nodded,

"I know the real you, I know that's not you. I know you put on some stupid act in front of everyone. I get it"

"You are mine Let, and I don't know what I would do without you"

She shrugged, and kissed him,

"You won't have to find out, just do me one favor"

He nodded,

"Anything"

"Take your pants off and stop being a tease"

He laughed and stood up pushing his pants to his ankles kicking them off. He grabbed the hem of her sweat pants and pulled them off and crawled back over her. Letty grabbed his head, slipping her tongue in his mouth as he pushed inside of her.

She moaned at the contact,

"Faster Dom"

Dom groaned as he tucked his head in to her neck and she gripped his shoulders. Letty wrapped her legs around his torso arching her back, trying to have contact with every part of his body.

The one thing they could do right was make love, and make each other know they were it, and Letty loved it. She groaned when he slowed down,

"Dom, don't tease not today"

"I just want to watch you"

She laughed,

"Please"

She whined and he just kept going slower and slower. Letty was close and she could feel him almost there. She moved her hands to his ass and pushed him in. He smiled as he kissed her; she smiled against the kiss and bit his lip,

"Dom"

He couldn't take it any longer and slammed in to her, making them both shutter at the feeling, both meeting each other's rhythms and finally both reaching their climaxes together.

Dom rolled to lay beside her and kissed her temple as Letty curled to his side,

"I love morning sex"

Dom laughed,

"I love sex"

She smirked and kissed his chest. Dom rubbed her back,

"Let"

She hummed almost falling asleep on his chest,

"I think it's time you move in to the house with us"

She sat up and smiled,

"What?"

He shrugged,

"You only come over here when you're mad at me. You already took over my bathroom and have my closet"

She smiled,

"You mean it?"

He nodded and she smiled,

"Alright, let's do it"

She kissed him and he grabbed her pulling her to his chest and she whispered,

"You just earned yourself another round"

He laughed flipping them over.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 2364

Dom groaned in frustration as doctor made him sit down; some stupid asshole had run him over the road. He had crashed his car in to a pole but the worse of the injuries were a bloody gash in his arm, he also had black eye and bruised shoulder.

Dom hated hospitals; he hated them since his mother died here, second floor third room on the left hand side. It had faded flower wall paper and a squeaky tile beside the bed. He just wanted to leave this place,

"Sir please, just sit down"

Dom rolled his eyes as the nurse held his shoulders down. The doctor came back with a tray for stitching his arm. They were almost done when Letty walked in smirking,

"Had all the fun without me huh?"

Dom looked up and rolled his eyes,

"I had bundles"

Letty laughed and looked at the doctor.

"SO any chance you can keep him here for a few days? I need a break"

Dom growled,

"Watch it"

Letty smirked as the doctor replied,

"Sorry, he's all yours in two more stitches"

"Darn"

The doctor smiled tying off the wire and covering it with gauze and taping it to his arm. The doctor smiled,

"I'll see you in a week to take the stitches out"

Dom nodded and smiled,

"Thanks Doc"

He nodded and left the room smiling at Letty. Letty walked over and stood in front of Dom, and put her hands on his shoulders. Dom winced; Letty pulled her hands away,

"What?"

"Shoulder is bruised"

Letty laughed a bit,

"Sorry"

He nodded standing up,

"Come on I want to go home"

Letty nodded putting an arm around his waist as they walked out of the hospital. Letty opened the car door for him,

"Let I am not incapable of doing things"

She smirked,

"Well until we get your car fixed, you're stuck with me"

Dom groaned,

"You drive like miss daisy"

Letty gasped,

"You did not go there"

He shrugged getting in the car, Letty slammed the door and walked to the driver's side, she looked over,

"You know I was driving slowly because Mia was sick"

Dom smiled and nodded,

"Whatever you say"

She laughed,

"Dominic Torreto, you know I am a good driver"

He shrugged, and turned the radio on. Letty pulled out of the parking lot,

"I guess you should talk to my teacher then"

Letty raised an eyebrow and smirked, he had taught her everything she knew about driving a car. Dom said nothing as Letty drove to the house, they finally got to the house and they walked inside. Dom looked at her,

"Where is everyone?"

"Mia is out, and so are the boys. I was enjoying my night alone until I got a call that my boyfriend was in a car accident"

Dom smiled as they walked up the stairs,

"If you want I can go out"

She shrugged,

"Where are you going to go without a car?"

Dom groaned and looked at her,

"You're having fun torturing me"

She smiled and nodded,

"Maybe a little bit"

Dom shook his head as they walked up the stairs. Letty walked in to the bathroom, brushing her teeth. Dom pulled off his shirt and started slipping on a pair of sweats as he laid on the bed, Letty leaned against the door,

"Do me a favor"

He looked over a bit,

"And what's that?"

"Next time slow down and don't let the ass get you"

Dom laughed a bit,

"I can't make promises I can't keep"

She sighed,

"Dom, I need you to promise me"

Dom groaned as he sat up to look at her,

"What's gotten in to you?"

She sighed, and walked over sitting beside him.

"I need you around and so does our kid"

Dom tilted his head,

"Our what?"

Letty smiled, and shrugged,

"We're going to be parents"

Dom smiled,

"You're pregnant?"

She smiled and nodded. Dom smiled and kissed her,

"When did you find out?"

"I took a test tonight, I felt a little off. You're happy right?"

Dom smiled,

"Couldn't be happier"

Letty smiled and kissed him. She pulled back and rested her forehead on his,

"Promise"

He smiled,

"I will try, but you can't change me"

Letty laughed,

"I know"

Dom put a hand on her stomach,

"You are growing one hell of a kid in there"

Letty nodded and laced their fingers together,

"I love you"

Dom kissed her forehead,

"I love you so much more."

* * *

**Short and Sweet. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for a little while. I know Remember the moments hasn't been for a while, but I'm trying to make it the best I can. **

**So here's another cute fluff. **

* * *

Letty cursed under her breath as she jumped and tried to pull her jeans over her growing baby bump. She sighed as her shoulders dropped and she turned sideways to look at her stomach in the mirror.

She put a hand on top of it, and smiled. It two months she would be having a beautiful baby girl, she had always wanted a boy first, but the look in Dom's eyes when they found out, the dream was quickly replaced.

She jumped again one last attempt in tying up her jeans. She heard laughter behind her and turned with her finger pointed,

"Don't you even dare, you made me this way"

Dom smiled and put his hands up in defense,

"White flag"

Letty sighed sitting on the bed pushing the jeans to the floor. Dom walked over and passed her a pair of sweat pants. She smiled slipping them off, laying back on the bed as Dom start massaging her feet,

"I thought you were working all day"

He laughed,

"Well my wife is two hours late, I was sent to see if she went in to labor early"

Letty sighed and moaned in content as Dom kept kneeling her feet with the palm of his hands,

"Well you told me to take it easy, I don't fit under a car anymore, you told me to sleep in. If I remember you said I was making something really special"

Dom sighed,

"Well I still want to make sure the baby is safe"

Letty groaned standing up,

"Stop that"

Dom looked at her with a raised eyebrow,

"Stop what?"

"Treating me like a baby factory. I am your wife. I am still a woman."

Dom stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, she shrugged him off,

"Just go back to work."

Dom sighed,

"Babe"

She shook her head walking in to the bathroom slamming the door. Dom knocked on the door but when there was no answer he decided better to leave her alone then stay.

Now that he thought about it, he had been treating her like a baby maker instead of his wife. He walked back in to the garage and boys looked at him, Vince started first,

"What happened?"

"Pissed her off"

Jesse chirped,

"What else is new?"

Dom groaned walking in to the office shutting the door. He needed to show her it wasn't just about the baby, he needed to show her that he loved her. He loved her more that she was carrying their child.

She thought she looked fat and disgusting but he couldn't find her sexier. He drummed the pencil on the desk as he racked his brain for ideas. It was almost seven when everything was finally done and Dom was walking through the door.

Letty looked up from the couch wrapped in the blanket watching some romantic comedy. She gave him a small smile from the couch as he walked in to the kitchen. He walked back out with Ben and Jerry's Red Velvet Cake ice cream and a spoon.

Dom sat beside her kissing her temple and passing her the container,

"Peace offering"

Letty smiled,

"Accepted"

Dom smiled and put a hand on her cheek kissing her deeply and slowly. Letty dropped the ice cream to her lap and smiled as Dom pulled away,

"What was that for?"

Dom shrugged, taking the container from her lap and opening it. Letty smiled, and grabbed the ice cream,

"You said this was for me"

Dom scoffed,

"Can't share?"

Letty shrugged putting the spoon in her mouth,

"You only brought one spoon"

Dom laughed,

"If you're worried about my germs, you are a little late."

Dom leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"In case you forgot you are carrying my kid"

He kissed her ear as Letty leaned in to him. Dom kissed her hair and smiled when she offered him her spoon. Dom took it and smiled,

"Thanks"

Letty nodded as she turned back to the TV eating the ice cream in content. Dom leaned down,

"Want to go for a drive?"

Letty turned,

"And do what?"

Dom smirked standing up taking her head, Letty smiled as she grabbed the ice cream and started walking outside with him. Dom helped her in the car and got in himself. Letty pushed the chair back as far as she could and put her feet up,

"So where are you taking me?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see"

Letty nodded eating the rest of the ice cream and setting the tub on the ground before taking Dom's hand in hers. Dom pulled it to his lips and kissed her hand. Letty smiled,

"A girl could get used to this"

Dom smiled,

"That's the point"

Letty smirked and then gasped as he pulled in to the beach parking lot. It was their beach. Their first kiss and first date happened on this very beach. She looked at him and Dom shrugged as he got out to help her out.

Letty leaned in to him,

"Why are we here?"

"I thought it would be nice to remind you that I love you, for you. Not just because you are carrying our beautiful baby"

Letty smiled,

"I know you do, I was being stupid earlier"

Dom took her hand as they started to walk down the sand,

"No, you were right. I had forgotten that you needed me. The baby has you and you needed me"

Letty leaned in to him,

"For the record we both need you. We will always need you, just sometimes the momma needs a little more attention"

Dom smirked,

"And a new pair of jeans"

Letty pushed him,

"Jerk"

Dom laughed,

"You can't wear sweats for the next two months Let, we can go tomorrow and find something, you"

Letty looked at him,

"Black and tight"

"Black and kind of tight"

Letty laughed,

"Alright deal"

Dom smiled and kissed her,

"Deal"


	12. Chapter 12

"Papi"

Dom was all to familiar with the scream of his four year old daughter. He walked to the backyard to see her crouching down looking at something on the ground,

"What is it?"

She looked up and smiled, with one of her teeth missing in the front.

"Papi, look"

Dom crouch beside her and watch the ants coming and going from their hill. Dom smiled down at his daughter, she was interested in everything. Dom picked her up and threw her in the air as she laughed,

"Papi"

Dom caught her one last time and held her to him as they walked inside. Letty was sitting on the couch as Dom passed her the little girl.

"Mami, I saw ants"

Letty smiled,

"Ants are strong"

"Like papi"

Letty nodded and kissed her head,

"Just like papi"

The little girl smiled as crawled off Letty's lap going to her doll house. Dom sat down beside Letty and kissed her temple. Letty smiled,

"I still can't believe we made that"

Dom nodded,

"It's pretty incredible"

Letty smiled,

"I never knew I wanted this"

Dom squeezed her hand,

"Wanted what?"

She shrugged and looked at him,

"A family, I thought I would always mess it up"

Dom shook his head,

"I always knew I wanted this. I always knew this was going to be us"

Letty smiled and leaned in to him, as he whispered,

"You are the most amazing mother"

"You're a pretty good dad too"

Dom smiled as the little girl looked up and smiled,

"Can I stay up late?"

Letty shook her head,

"Mija you know your first day of school is tomorrow"

The girl pouted and walked towards her parents, crawling up and sitting on Dom's lap crossed legged,

"Please mami"

Letty smiled and kissed her forehead,

"You want to be awake for all the fun tomorrow"

She looked up at Dom and put her lips out, Dom laughed a bit,

"Ten minutes won't hurt Let"

The girl smiled,

"Yes"

Dom stopped her as she went to run off,

"Wait"

She turned and looked,

"You have to have a bath first, and help mami pack your lunch"

The girl nodded and Letty added,

"And we have clean up your toys"

She nodded excitedly,

"I'll go clean now"

Letty laughed leaning back in to his chest,

"Always a sucker for the pout"

Dom shrugged,

"What can I say? She has me wrapped around her tiny finger"

Letty smiled and went to straddle him,

"I remember when I had you wrapped around my finger"

Dom kissed her quickly,

"You still do"

Letty smiled,

"So I was thinking"

Dom hummed looking at her,

"She'll be at school tomorrow, house will be empty. We can take an early lunch and then make it a long lunch"

Dom smirked and kissed her,

"I like that plan"

Letty nodded kissing him. Dom groaned pulling her closer, they sighed as they heard,

"Mami! Papi! Bath time"

Letty put her forehead to his,

"Tomorrow"

Dom nodded kissing her one last time as they got up. They walked up stairs and laughed when they saw her struggling to pull her shirt off her head. Dom picked her up as Letty walked to the bathroom to turn the water on,

Dom pulled the shirt off her head doing a raspberry on her stomach and holding her upside down, she laughed,

"Papi!"

Dom walked in to the bathroom and Letty smiled,

"Dora or Car bubble bath?"

Dom put her down and the little girl smiled mischievously and grabbed both bottles squeezing both liquids in to the water. The rest of the night was filled with laughs.

It was almost an hour later and they were all on Dom and Letty's bed. Dom turned on Finding Nemo as their daughter fell asleep between them, she barely whispered before her eyes shut completely,

"I love mami and papi"

Dom smiled at Letty and she laughed a bit whispering as she pushed the hair out of her daughter's face,

"We did good"

Dom nodded as he turned the TV off and fell asleep with the two most important things in his life.

The next morning Letty and Dom let her sleep in as much as they could. Letty finally kissed her forehead,

"Mija, it's time for school"

She turned and buried her head in the pillow quietly moaning,

"no"

Letty laughed as she pulled the blankets off of her,

"Yes"

The little girl sat up and rubbed her eyes,

"Mami I don't want to go"

Letty sat on the bed,

"Why not?"

She shrugged a bit,

"I want to stay with you and Papi at the garage"

Letty smiled,

"You can come after school. Papi is going to pick you up"

The little girl sighed,

"I can still wear my purple hoodie?"

Letty smiled and nodded,

"Of course Mija, so get changed, then I will do your hair"

She smiled and hopped off the bed. Fifteen minutes later she was singing twinkle twinkle as Letty pulled her mess of curls in to a pony tail.

"Mami"

"Yea baby?"

"What if I don't like school?"

Letty smiled picking her up as they walked down stairs,

"You will mija, you can draw pictures and play. You can make some friends"

She smiled,

"But if I don't?"

Letty smiled and kissed her hair,

"Trust me, you will babe"

She nodded sitting at the table eating her waffles. When she finished Letty washed her face and grabbed her hand,

"Come on, we'll be late"

"Mami, wait."

Letty turned to look at her,

"Where's papi?"

Letty crouched down,

"He had to go to work early, but he left you something in the car"

She smiled and as she sat in her seat she screamed with joy.

"Mami look!"

She held up the picture that was usually hanging in the hallway. It was from the day she was born. She always looked at the picture. Letty smiled and buckled her in,

"Now you can have us with you mija"

The little girl smiled, excited for school now.


	13. Chapter 13

Dom and Letty were tangled into each other in bed, they were finally getting some alone time, Dom kissed her hair as the new murmured against her head,

"I missed you"

Letty smiled as she moved to sit between his legs,

"No one said having a kid would be easy"

Dom smiled,

"But it's worth it"

Dom nodded against her cheek, and Letty smiled as she rubbed his hand. Dom started kissing her neck and Letty tightened her grip on his hand, as she whispered,

"Dom"

He smiled and mumbled,

"I want you so bad"

Letty nodded turning to straddle him and pressing her lips against his as she gripped his head. Dom groaned as he slipped tongue in her mouth. Letty rubbed her hands down his bare chest and tugged out the hem of his sweats.

Dom groaned and moved his hands to pull off her tank top. Letty smiled as she stood up and Dom looked up at her,

"What are you doing?"

Letty smirked and pushed her sweats down as Dom leaned up to take his off pants as he sat up on his knees and grabbed Letty's waist pulling her down and crawling on top of her. She smiled,

"I want you so bad right now"

Dom growled as he pushed inside of her. Letty almost screamed but Dom took her mouth in his to muffle the sound. This was the first time in months they had no sleeping child between them.

She had gone through a phase and now she had finally wanted to sleep in her own bed. Letty locked her legs around his waist as he went deeper and deeper in to her.

Letty bit his shoulder to muffle her moans, the last thing they needed was to wake up their sleeping daughter. Dom buried his head in her shoulder as they met each other's strides.

Letty shivered as Dom came inside of her, and she closely followed behind. Dom collapsed beside Letty and Letty sat up grabbing one of the many shirts Dom had laying around their room. Dom sat up on his elbows,

"What aren't satisfied?"

Letty laughed as she leaned against the door frame,

"You are more then enough"

Dom smiled,

"then where are you going? Come back to bed"

Letty smiled,

"I'm just getting something to drink, I'll be back"

Dom smiled,

"Get ready for round two"

Letty laughed,

"You should get ready, two months is to damn long without you"

Dom smirked and fell back on to the bed as Letty walked down the hall, before descending the stairs she stop to look at her sleeping daughter, tucked in to her ninja turtle bed spread, holding her bunny stuff animal for dear life almost. The night light glowing in the corner, and the picture of her and Dom on the night stand, she finally felt proud of herself. She was so happy she could raise this little girl.

She shut the door a little bit as she walked down the stairs to grab a bottle of water. She opened the lid as she walked back upstairs taking a drink. As she walked back in to the bedroom, she saw Dom sleeping face down on the bed.

She smiled as she crawled in beside him, crawling under his arm and kissing his cheek. Dom smiled,

"Round two?"

Letty laughed,

"Just sleep, you have me for the rest of your life"

Dom hummed,

"I like the sound of that"

Letty smiled as her eyes fluttered shut as she fell asleep. It was a couple hours later when Letty was woken up by the thunder rumbling upstairs. She sighed, she knew what was coming. Her daughter, much like herself was afraid of rain.

It didn't rain much in LA so when it did, she hated it. Letty groaned and pushed Dom a bit. He grumbled,

"What?"

"It's raining"

Dom smirked,

"I'll protect you, just go back to bed"

Letty smiled,

"Not me, your daughter will be knocking soon."

Dom shrugged,

"So, not the first time she's slept with us"

Letty laughed,

"Babe, you have nothing on. Let's not make her have to have therapy"

Dom laughed a little and nodded, he sat up and grabbed his sweat pants, pulling them up and laying back down, pulling Letty to his chest. Letty sighed in to him, and as the thunder rumbled on again Letty jumped and Dom smirked kissing her forehead.

"It's just some thunder"

Letty shrugged,

"Just another reason for you to hold me"

"I will hold even if there isn't thunder"

Letty smiled, and looked up as the hallway light started shinning in to their room,

"Mami? Papi?"

Dom rolled over a bit and the little girl walked over holding her stuffed bunny by the ear. Dom picked her up,

"What's wrong mija?"

The girl smiled,

"The sky goes boom"

She clapped her hands and Dom smiled,

"You're safe mija, it's alright"

Letty tucked her hair behind the girls ear, and she looked over,

"Mami, can I sleep here"

Letty smiled and opened her arms as she crawled in to them. Dom turned and hugged both of them to his chest. They fell asleep all together, and the next morning Dom woke up to his daughters, feet on his chest as she was laying her head on Letty's chest.

Dom started tickling her feet, and she started laughed trying to get her feet away,

"Papi, stop!"

She screamed and Dom smirked standing up grabbing her feet and holding her upside down,

"Papi!"

Letty woke up and smiled,

"What is papi doing to you?"

The girl laughed as Dom hugged her legs to his chest,

"Who are you talking to Let?"

Letty smiled,

"I don't know"

The girl point to herself,

"Me mami! You were asking me"

Letty gasped,

"That's right"

Dom laughed as he sat her on the bed and walked in to the bathroom. Letty kissed her daughter's head,

"What do you want to do today mija?"

The girl shrugged,

"Park"

Letty nodded,

"Anything else"

She shrugged,

"Pizza"

Letty smiled,

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

**I wanted to upload a little one of this, I know I have been terrible with no uploads. Tuesday I have nothing to do so hopefully I will be able to upload a whole bunch, hopefully. I will try. **


	14. Chapter 14

Letty was laying on the couch when she felt the rush of wetness between her legs. The pain in her stomach increasing, she grabbed it and yelled,

"Dom!"

Dom was in the shower singing to loudly. She sighed, and tried to calm her breathing down. This couldn't be happening, the baby was too early, she was five weeks early. She sighed, and tried to scream again,

"Dom!"

No answer, she sighed swinging her legs off the couch and pushing herself in to a standing position. She walked, well more like wobbled to the stairs. She screamed again this time she got an answer,

"What is it?"

"We need to go"

Dom laughed,

"I know, we will only be a few minutes late"

Letty shook her head; they were going to some stupid BBQ she could care less about at this point. He walked out of the bathroom and looked at her,

"Dom, we have to go to the hospital"

Dom raised an eyebrow,

"What happened? You okay?"

Letty smiled and held her stomach,

"We're about to be parents"

Dom smiled and walked down the stairs,

"What?"

She nodded,

"But we might need a new couch"

Dom laughed and shrugged kissing her. He walked and started grabbing his keys off the counter, Letty coughed a bit and he turned,

"What?"

She smirked,

"I remember how we made this baby, and I think it started with you in that towel."

Dom looked down and smiled. He walked back to the stairs and kissed her forehead,

"I will go change, stay there"

Letty laughed,

"Well I thought I would go for a run"

Dom faked a laughed and ran up the stairs slipping on sweat pants and a t-shirt. He grabbed the overnight bag they had packed only two days ago. He walked back down the stairs and Letty was breathing heavily with her hands on her back.

"Can we go now?"

Dom nodded, and grabbed her hand as they walked to the car. Letty sat in the car as Dom threw the bag in the back and closed the door. The ride to the hospital was quick, Letty barely remembered it.

She remembered Dom yelling at a nurse for help, she remembered laying in the bed, listening to the beeps of the machine and the drip of her IV. She remembered Dom holding her hand and him falling asleep on her hand after the fourteenth hour of labor.

But now all she wanted to do was get this thing out of her. Dom was holding her hand,

"I hate you, we are never having sex again"

Dom nodded and kissed her temple,

"I love you"

Letty screamed in pain,

"You are a bastard, you made me this way"

Dom laughed,

"Don't laugh. Let go of my hand"

Letty shook him off, of her but as soon as the next contraction hit she yelled,

"For god sake Dominic give me your hand. That's the least you could do"

Dom rolled his eyes and grabbed it and turned to the doctor,

"Will her hormones ever be alright again?"

Letty growled,

"Shut up or I swear to –"

The doctor smiled a bit and told Letty,

"It's time to push"

Letty nodded and took a breath. She heard them count to ten and she relaxed. The doctor smiled,

"I can see the head, one more push"

Letty nodded, and in one more count to ten she had her baby girl on her chest. The tears on her cheeks could not stopping coming down, Dom kissed her head. Letty smiled, and the nurse came to take her.

"She'll be back in a few minutes"

Letty nodded, and Dom smiled.

"You did amazing"

Letty smiled,

"We are parents"

Dom nodded. It was two hours later and Letty was sleeping in her bed as Dom was holding the baby to his chest. Letty smiled as she watched them,

"You look good with a baby"

Dom looked up and smiled,

"Our baby"

Letty smiled and started crying. Dom stopped smiling and stood up,

"What is it? Are you okay?"

She nodded,

"I'm perfect"

Dom smiled and sat beside her,

"DO you want to hold her?"

Letty nodded and Dom passed her the baby and put his arm around her kissing her hair.

"I think we should name her Alexandra"

Dom looked at her,

"After my mom?"

Letty nodded and kissed the baby's head.

"I think it's perfect"

Dom nodded,

"She is perfect"

* * *

**Short and Sweet, off to work. **


	15. Chapter 15

Letty was standing in the bathroom getting ready for the bachelorette party Mia insisted on throwing her. Dom walked in, and laughed a bit. Letty turned and glared,

"Don't"

She was standing there in white shorts and a hot pink shirt that hung over her shoulder. Dom loved the way it looked against her tan skin. Dom smirked, and Letty glared,

"What?"

Dom walked over and put his hands on her hips,

"Can a guy not look at his girl?"

Letty shrugged,

"I looked ridiculous"

Dom shook his head,

"You look amazing. We should just stay in"

Letty groaned,

"Mia is making me wear this stupid pink shirt so she can find me"

Dom nodded,

"Probably a good idea. You are easily lost when you drink too much"

Letty scrunched her nose in disgust turning back to the mirror. Dom laughed and put his head on her shoulder,

"You know we could stay in, I can see you perfectly fine right here"

Letty smiled,

"I need to go get drunk"

Dom smiled,

"We have alcohol down stairs."

Letty laughed,

"You should go hang out with the boys, and I hang out with the girls."

Dom nodded,

"And in two weeks, god help you."

Letty raised an eyebrow as Dom moved to her ear and started whispering,

"I am going to strip you so slowly that you aren't going to know what to do"

Dom moved one hand down to her vagina and started rubbing,

"And this is all mine"

He moved his other hand to her breast and started rubbing it,

"And so is this"

Letty moaned and turned and took his lips in hers. Dom grabbed her hips and lifted her to the counter. Dom groaned as she ran her hands down his chest. Letty pulled back but Dom took her lips again.

She laughed and pushed him back and he looked at her,

"What?"

"I'm going to be late"

Dom groaned and put his hand to the back of her neck pulling her to him again. Letty smiled against his lips and mumbled,

"Dom, wait"

He shook his head biting her lip and pulled back,

"Let, I want you so bad"

She shook her head,

"Mia is waiting"

Dom groaned,

"What is with you?"

Letty shrugged,

"Is it a crime that I don't want to have sex in a bathroom?"

"Hasn't stopped you before"

She shrugged walking into the bedroom with Dom quick on her heels. Letty dug through her jewelry box grabbing a pair of black studs slipping them in to her ears. Dom leaned against the door frame,

"So are you going to tell me what your issue is?"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"Just because I don't want to have sex doesn't mean something is wrong"

She tried to walk past him but Dom grabbed her hips and made her look at him,

"I know you better than that"

Letty shrugged,

"I'm just not in the mood"

"Let"

She sighed,

"Don't laugh"

Dom raised an eyebrow,

"Okay"

"I want to wait until the wedding"

"For sex?"

She nodded and bit her lip,

"Do you still love me?"

Dom dropped his shoulders,

"Why do you want to wait?"

She shrugged,

"Tradition"

Dom laughed,

"We have no tradition in our bodies"

Letty smiled,

"That's why I want to do this"

Dom groaned,

"Fine"

Letty smiled,

"Really?"

"It'll be hard"

Letty laughed,

"Nicely put"

Dom shook his head,

"You have a dirty mind"

Letty raised an eyebrow and kissed him gently,

"It'll be worth it, I promise"

Dom nodded as she walked towards the door,

"Have fun with the girls"

"Have fun with the boys"

Dom smiled as she walked down the stairs calling for Mia. Dom smiled as he grabbed his wallet off the dresser and went down stairs. He smiled as the girls ran out of the house and into a party bus. Brian smiled from the couch,

"You ready?"

"Where are we going?"

Brian smirked,

"Telling you will only get you in more trouble"

Dom laughed as he put his arm around Brian's shoulder,

"Alright then let's go"

It was a couple hours later and both parties were drunk. They also had both ended up at the same club. Dom was meet with an extremely happy Latina. He grabbed her hips as she grinded on him. Dom leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"If you want to wait until the wedding you should stop doing that"

Letty's knees wobbled as his breath hit her ear and he sucked on her earlobe. Letty gripped the back of his neck meeting his lips and smiled. Dom wasn't about to argue with her, he was still ready from earlier to take her.

Letty pulled away and grabbed his hand, Dom raised an eyebrow but she shook her head as they walked through the crowd. They got to the bathroom and the door was locked. Letty sighed and Dom took the chance to kiss her. Letty scratched his head as he rubbed her ass through her shorts.

The bathroom door opened and Dom walked them in to the bathroom pushing Letty against the door as he locked it. He pulled away,

"Let we should stop"

Letty furrowed her eyebrows,

"Why?"

"You don't want this"

"Yes I do"

He shook his head,

"You are drunk"

She shrugged,

"Dom, stop being a good guy and just have sex with me"

Dom smirked and laughed,

"You are going to be pissed in the morning"

She shook her head,

"I'll be more pissed if you leave me wanting more"

Dom laughed and kissed her mumbling,

"You kill me"

Letty smirked as she moved to undo his pants.

Twenty minutes later they left the bathroom and Mia was tapping her foot.

"Seriously?"

Letty shrugged,

"You got me drunk"

She shook her head grabbing her arm,

"Say good bye"

Letty sighed,

"Bye baby"

Dom chuckled,

"I'll see you tomorrow"

Letty went off with Mia slamming more alcohol down her throat then she ever had and Mia wasn't far behind. Dom and the boys were also drunk. The next afternoon bodies were all around the house. Letty was on the bathroom floor that joined to her bedroom with Dom and Dom was length wise on the bed.

He groaned as he knocked his phone to the floor. He opened his eyes just a bit to see the room, and he saw Letty laying on the bathroom floor, he willed himself up walking over to the bathroom.

"Babe"

Letty groaned,

"Go away"

Dom knelt down,

"You're laying on the floor"

"Leave me alone"

Dom laughed and leaned against the cupboard, as Letty rolled to her back and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"I have no idea"

She nodded sliding up to sit. She put her hands up and Dom took them pulling her up in to his chest. She put her head in his chest,

"I never realized how bright our room was before today"

Dom kissed her head,

"I hear you"

Letty groaned,

"So question"

Dom hummed in response, as she asked,

"Did we have sex in a bathroom last night?"

Dom laughed,

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

Letty smiled,

"I told you I didn't want to have sex in a bathroom"

Dom shrugged,

"Not like we won't do it again"


End file.
